


Declaration

by orphan_account



Category: Making Fiends
Genre: this got more shippy than it was supposed to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vendetta is sick of other people getting in her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration

After the incident with Charlotte and the fiend that destroyed singers, Vendetta had investigated everyone very thoroughly. 

She soon found that Maggie’s deliciously depressing poetry, specifically _Tragedy of Hopelessness (Number Four),_ was the cause for Charlotte’s misery that day. Despite how much Vendetta liked hearing Maggie's poetry, in all it's miserable glory, she could not allow any outside interference in her plans. In order to destroy her rival, Vendetta counted on Charlotte being her normal, cheerful, idiot self. 

“Listen to me!” She announced, the foreboding figure of Grudge behind her. Everyone in town had been gathered today, so they could hear Vendetta’s newest proclamation. “A few days ago, I spent most of my day trying to cheer up stupid Charlotte. It was terrible. And it was Maggie’s fault! From now on, all depressing poetry is to be given directly to me, so that I enjoy your suffering whenever I want.” She held up Maggie's notebook with a pleased, albeit sinister, smile. 

“And now, the next order of business: Charlotte. Because of Maggie's mistake, I could not destroy Charlotte as I had planned. It was a very big waste of my time.” She crossed her arms, frowning again at the crowd of people before her. “No one is allowed to make Charlotte sad. Ever! No filling her stupid little head with things like stranded kittens, or starving puppies. Normally, she is very good at deflecting those kinds of things, so if I find out you managed to upset her anyway, I will be _very_ unhappy, and no one will ever hear from you again!” 

The crowd of people murmured quietly amongst themselves, before a familiar voice piped up. 

“Vendetta!” Oh no. Charlotte wasn't invited, how could she just walk into an event she wasn't welcome at?! The blue girl hurried forward and threw her arms around Vendetta, squeezing her tight. “I had no idea you cared so much!” She cried, her eyes getting a little watery. 

Startled, Vendetta twisted away, out of Charlotte’s reach. “What are you doing here?!” She demanded, only to change the subject when she saw Charlotte wipe her eyes. “Why are you crying? Who upset you now?” She glared at the crowd, and those who didn't cower scattered. 

“No one upset me!” Charlotte laughed, bringing Vendetta's attention back to her. “I'm crying because I'm happy!” 

Vendetta sneered. “That doesn't any sense! You are a backwards, stupid girl. People cry when they are sad, or hopeless! Not when they are happy!” 

Charlotte took Vendetta's hand, still smiling despite the shiny tear tracks on her cheeks. “I have so much happiness, the only place it can go is my eyes!” She said, as if that made everything fine again. 

“That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard.” Vendetta looked away, frowning at nothing. After a moment, she pulled her hand away, turning her gaze back on Charlotte. “Go away, Charlotte. I will try to destroy you another day." 

As Charlotte skipped away merrily, Vendetta bit back a smile. 


End file.
